Realization
by catey123
Summary: AU, JJ and Rossi in a relationship, and after a split, she realizes she wants to fight for them


**A/N AU, JJ and Rossi had been in a relationship. This is a oneshot, just a little something I had to get down. As always, I don't own the show, I only wish I did.**

JJ sat in her vehicle, outside Dave Rossi's cabin at Little Creek. She honestly did not know what she was doing there, for the millionth time she wondered why she had bothered to come there. Yet, here she was, watching the rain pour upon her vehicle, wondering if she shouldn't just turn around and go home. Making up her mind, she got out of her vehicle, getting soaked in the driving rain, and made her way to the door, about to go in and fight for the man she loved.

He had told her he didn't want to fight, that he was too old for her, that she still had feelings for Will, the father of her baby. They had tried to work things out, god knows they'd tried, but they kept going back and forth, not getting anywhere. Finally, Dave had had enough, letting her go, even though it killed him. She couldn't accept that though, she wouldn't accept it. For JJ had realized when he left that she did love him, and she wanted to fight for them. She shivered in the cold and rain, unbelieving of herself standing there, but she didn't care. She needed to talk to him, tell him how she truly felt.

Telling herself not to be nervous and to quit acting like a school girl with a crush on the class jock, she put her hand up to knock on the door. She realized she'd been holding her breath, releasing it when he came to the door and opened it up. His face reflected shock as he took in her wet appearance. She shivered, but she barely realized it. In fact, she didn't notice anything but the man before her. Neither said anything as they stared at one another.

"JJ, what are you doing here? Dave finally said. She froze, unsure what she should say, hell if she could say anything. She didn't have an agenda, she hadn't prepared anything, she was so unsure of what to even do.

"I,....I don't know. Can I come in? She said gently. Perhaps it was the pain in her eyes, the unsureness of her tone, but he backed up to let her in his cabin.

"Can I get you anything? A towel? Coffee?" He asked, trying to ease the tension in the room. She nodded, her teeth clattering together. He draped a blanket over her shoulders, and she pulled it tight around her, wishing it was his arms and not just a blanket. He went to make coffee as she tried to warm up. He occasionally glanced at her, wondering why she'd drove all the way out to Little Creek on a night like this. He wasn't even sure if he really wanted to know. The coffee done, he poured two mugs, setting one down in front of her. She accepted it gratefully.

"So, uh, I guess you're wondering why I'm at your door like this, what I'm doing here." she said. Dave just looked at her, so she continued. "Dave, I know that you let me go, it was my own fault. I shouldn't have began to have a relationship with you, when I wasn't able to put things between Will and I behind me. Your age, you know that never mattered to me, but it did to you. I truly understand why you let me go, I do. . I have to accept all that, but I have to let you, no, I need to let you know how I feel."

"JJ...please.." she put a finger to his lips to shush him.

"Wait, let me finish. You told me you didn't want to fight any more, you didn't want us to fight. But I can't give up without letting you know how I feel."

"What do you feel JJ?" His voice was soft as he met her eyes. A tear fell from hers.

" I love you Dave." Her voice was barely audible, but he heard the words. His heart stopped. Had those words really come from her lips? He started to say something, but she stopped him. "I know it's too late, but I just had to say it, let you know how I feel. And I don't expect you to say anything or do anything other than to tell me to leave. But I had to let you know." She got up then, heading for the door, ready to make her leave.

His mind raced. Was she being truthful? Did she really love him? Doubt plagued his mind, but as he looked in her eyes, that doubt was erased. He could see the truth in her eyes, the pain and love in them. Before he could have second thoughts, he leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. Her eyes fluttered close as she deepened the kiss with him. They broke away, confusion in her eyes, as he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. She just leaned into him.

"I love you too" he whispered, holding her close to him. She smiled, happy to be where she was, ensconced in Dave's arms. She had never thought it would happen, she was in love. And she was tired of running. She had fallen deeply in love.

She was very glad she had decided to fight for them.


End file.
